Fighting Frued
by Sinning Angel
Summary: Kai and Mikayla have basically spent their whole high school career fighting and the teachers are sick of it. After one last big explosion they have used up all their saves and are now facing the worst punishment possible; joint therapy sessions. KaiOC
1. Prologue

**Fighting Freud!**

Summary: Kai and Mikayla have spent their whole high school career but now as they enter their senior and junior year respectively the teachers are sick of it. After one last big explosion they are put into joint therapy sessions. Read as they battle it out in a shrinks office as well as the hallways. KaiOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The worst punishment I ever got was for blowing up a urinal in the boy's bathroom as Kai Hiwatari simultaneously blew up a toilet in the girl's room. The ones right next to each other. It was a complete coincidence of course because Hiwatari and I would never be caught dead working together. This being so widely broadcasted is probably why we both escaped getting expelled. That and Hiwatari's influential grandfather.

We were both sitting next to each other on the uncomfortable brown bench outside the principal's office that was reserved for anyone in trouble. Needless to say we had both spent a lot of time there. Restlessly I tapped my foot, they never usually took _this_ long to decide on a punishment. In the beginning, when we were new here we would have just been handed a pink slip with a lecture and sent back to class but as the events grew more frequent and they realized the punishments weren't effective they took more and more time trying to come up with the perfect punishment to mend our erred ways or whatever. It would probably have been a lot easier on them if they could have called our parents but that was not really an option. Hiwatari is an orphan who was looked after by his powerful grandfather who they could not afford to offend. And if they were not calling his guardian they couldn't exactly call mine.

Bored I stared at our reflections in the huge mirror on the wall facing us. Hiwatari was sitting in his usual position; arms folded against his chest, legs stretched out and crossed and hidden underneath his blue and gray slate hair his eyes were closed. Next to him I looked like a five year old as I constantly fidgeted, my shoulder length black hair pulled back in a ponytail but the bangs my friend Mariah convinced (read: forced) me to get were falling into my bright green eyes and bugging the hell out of me. I was the average height for my age but beside Hiwatari I swore I looked like a dwarf. It was not just that he was taller than me it was also how he made me feel like I was so much more immature than him. Which was stupid. He was just as immature as I was, the toilet thing proved it.

"Mikayla, Kai the principal will see you now" said Mr Dickinson's secretary appearing out of nowhere and breaking my train of thought.

"Thanks Marge" I said as I walked into the office behind Hiwatari. I was here so much that we were on a first name basis. After the first 25 times I figured it would be easier than trying to remember her extremely large and difficult to pronounce last name.

"Please take a seat" said Mr. D as he gestured towards the two empty chairs in front of his desk but slightly to the left. On our right was a blond woman.

"I can not possibly even try to explain to you the seriousness of your actions; you could have killed someone!" he paused, probably for dramatic effect. He was such a drama queen we couldn't have killed anyone the whole place was empty and the chemicals were nowhere near strong enough to_ kill_ someone. I mean had to do a lot of persuading for Emily to give me something that would make noise! The combination of Kai's chemicals just made it worse. How was I supposed to know he was doing the same thing?

"But", he continued, "I am not going to get into that. I have tried to tell you again and again but you refuse to listen. Your actions do have consequences. Just because you two can not get along does not mean you can turn the whole school into your own personal wrestling arena. This is a place of learning which is why we are going to try and teach you the importance of _learning_ how to control your anger. _Learning_ how to get along with people you may believe you hate. _Learning_ how to behave like mature young adults. Which is why starting tomorrow you will both have joint counseling sessions with Mrs. Conrad over here. Everyday. 3 o'clock. No excuses will be accepted".

"For how long?" Hiwatari asked and I crossed my fingers hoping it wouldn't be that long.

"Until I believe that you're problems have been worked out and that you won't be continuing with this behavior" said the blond. Mrs Conrad.

"What?!?! That means we'll be stuck in there for all of eternity" I said outraged. I mean what the hell?!

"If you two work hard and actually try to solve your problems I don't see why you can't be done in a year. Maybe even six months", she answered. Yeah like it was _that_ easy.

"We're doomed!" I exclaimed covering my face with my hands in an over dramatic gesture.

"I'm sorry you feel that way", she said, "but that changes nothing. 3 o' clock. Don't be late!" and with that and a nod to Mr D she left. She just left.

"But!" I said, "you can't do this! I mean it's not like it's our fault we kept being shoved together. _We_ didn't want him to tutor me in chem freshmen year _you_ guys did and that's when all this started. So it's not _our_ fault. If we hadn't been forced to meet and work together this wouldn't have happened!"

"Enough Ms. Andrews! I will not be listening to any excuses! You are dismissed!" Mr. D's only response to my tirade.

I glared at him as I walked out of the office and towards our respective classes. I kicked the chair but accidentally hit Hiwatari who than glared at me. I just glared back as if that was what I'd meant to do the whole time (yeah right, I'd long ago learned kicking him would only lead to pain for me as my throbbing toes could have told you). But instead of saying anything he just shook his head and walked on. Crap! Now I would have to be on my guard all day waiting for him to get back at me.

The crappyness continued as that day was one of the worst of my life what with me having to walk around with tar and feathers (very original) all over me **all day long** as I wasn't allowed to go home to change or shower. And unfortunately it was only the beginning.


	2. The first session

**Fighting Freud**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

* * *

"My name is Hillary Conrad and I am here to help you sort out your anger issues. While disliking someone is completely normal, the extent to which you two seem to hate each other is unhealthy thus in these sessions I am going to help you deal with your anger in a non-destructive way", said Mrs. Conrad, "Now why don't you two tell me something about yourselves?"

Hiwatari and I just stared at her blankly. Anger issues? Big deal. Like there's any adult in the world that doesn't have them. I'm sure even Gandhi got angry from time to time.

"Come on", she tried to coax us, "Don't be shy".

There was complete silence in the cramped room. This was going to be a_ looong_ session.

"If you don't cooperate you'll just be in here much longer..." she tried to threaten us. Like it matters we're going to be stuck in here forever anyway.

"Fine, I'll just have to pick someone", she said giving up, "Mikayla you start"

"My name is Mikayla Andrews" I said in monotone.

"Anything else?" I just shrugged.

"What do you like?"

"Stuff".

"What do you dislike?"

"Stuff"

"Do you have a hobby?"

What am I ninety? "No"

"Your goal in life?"

"Don't have one"

"Oh come on! Everyone has a goal"

"Not me".

"There must be something you want to achieve"

"Nope".

"That's not possible".

"Sure it is".

"No its not".

"We could do this for every session we have left but I am not going to change my mind. I don't have a goal. Can we move on to Hiwatari now?"

"Well fine if you do not want to tell us your goal- because everyone must have one" Jeez was she going to ever give that up? "We will move on to Kai, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Hn" he grunted. Anti-social caveman.

"Come on, no need to be shy. Nothing said in this room will be repeated outside of it"

"So if i confessed to murdering Bush in here you wouldn't be able to tell anyone?" I asked.

"He is not dead" she answered.

"But if he was and I was the one who killed him"

"In theory no I suppose not"

"Great", I got up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" she asked me confused.

"To kill Bush. Duh." Or to get a milkshake.

"Oh, sit down"

"Why I mean you just gave me the perfect excuse for murdering Bush"

"Excuse?"

"Well obviously if I did I would get caught. Then I could just say my shrink confused me into it. I probably would'nt be able to go to school for awhile because of the trial which means no therapy sessions either."

"And if you lose the trial"

"I'm an insane minor. What's the worst they can do? Juvie?"

"So you admit your insane"

"Of course that's what I'm going to be pleading"

"That would mean going to an asylum which would mean more therapy"

"You're forgetting the drugs. Anyway I lost the trial so that means juvie not a mental hospital"

"Sorry but you are going to have ruin your life on your own time, you are not allowed outside of this room during a session"

"But what if-"

"Sh!", she interrupted me, "it's Kai's time"

I was just going to ask her what would happen if I wanted to go to the bathroom. Jeez, and she thinks we have anger issues.

"So Kai, please, tell us something about yourself" she asked him while I rolled my eyes, leaned back into my chair and played random songs in my head. I used to rule the world...

Hiwatari's kick broke me out of my reverie and I bent down to rub my shin as Mrs Conrad said, "Well its four o' clock so that means that this session is over, until tomorrow then, same time same place, you're dismissed".

* * *

  
"Start from the beginning and tell us exactly what happened", said Mattie.

"In detail" added Mariah.

We were sitting in the cafeteria during PE, it was weirdly enough the best place to skip class. We just joined the second lunch period and no one noticed that we weren't actually supposed to be there.

"What's to tell? We sat around bored in a cramped office and I said dumb stuff to bug her"

"Come on spill, focusing on your love life might help me forget about my lack of one with Miguel" Mattie had the biggest crush on this blond guy Miguel and I'm pretty sure he liked her too but she just couldn't see it.

"Fi-wait! What do you mean love life?"

"Come on, it's pretty obvious you have a crush on him" Mattie said.

"I don't like Kai!"

"Sure you don't" Mariah said sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"Ugh! I seriously don't know where the hell you guys got that idea but I DON'T! like him! He's an ass!"

"Please! It's obvious" Mattie answered,"I mean you're always talking about him. Always"

"Ranting not talking!" I countered.

"Same thing" said Mariah.

"It is not!"

"Sure it is.

"No it is not!"

"Excuse me girls" this really old teacher that I have never seen before interrupted us, "but are you sure you are in the right lunch period?" Crap!!

"Yeah, we are", I said without missing a beat, "we always have lunch this period"

"If you're sure..." whoever she was said hesitantly.

"Yeah we are" Mattie chimed in, who luckily happens to look like a complete goody-goody so everyone believes her.

"Ok then..." she said and walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked once she was out earshot.

"Never seen her before", answered Mattie, "But we should probably get out of here, I think she's going to ask Mr Davidson and he _knows_ us"

We quickly grabbed our books and left all thoughts of me and Hiwatari completely forgotten thank God.

* * *

A/n: The reason I used Bush is because when I actually wrote this he was president and I can't change it to Obama because my character for the most part agrees with him so...yeah. So if you're wondering what year it is in this fic I can't tell you because the whole timeline is messed up since I suck at numbers. Basically this could be taking place whenever in the last five years and beyond. Weird I know sorry but I can't really change it.


	3. A truce sort of

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Today, I thought we'd try out a little exercise", Mrs C said before reaching into a drawer and pinning a picture onto each of the two dartboards behind her. Pictures of us.

"So you want us to throw darts at pictures of the other person?" I asked surprised.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"And this is supposed to help us hate each other less?"

"Yes"

Before I could say anything else she handed each of us some darts and gestured for us to begin. I shrugged and got up, it was better than having to hold hands and talk about our feelings, I guess.

I stood near the door and studied the picture of Kai hanging on the wall behind her desk tilted towards the left while mine hung towards the right. It was a good picture of him, a candid from last years yearbook, one that even I had to admit he looked hot in. It also pissed me off but then it was taken seconds before he threw something at me. Or did he trip me? I can't even remember now. We pulled something on each other almost every single day last year. The only pause occurring the week I had the flu. There was actually a column in the school newspaper highlighting the pranks of the week. Ah, the days before we were declared psychotic.

"OK, you can start now" Mrs C said interrupting my train of thought, "Before throwing each dart focus on a quality that you don't like about the other person".

Deciding that was too much work I ignored her and re-focused on the picture in front of me picking a spot right between his eyes, I lifted my hand up and threw the dart. It landed exactly where I wanted it too. Bulls eye. A quick glance to my right showed that he wasn't doing too bad either. Once again focusing on the board in front of me I kept hitting him again and again so that in about fifteen minutes his picture was covered with holes.

"OK, you can switch now" Mrs C said surprising me. And Hiwatari too apparently since he asked "Why?"

"Because", she answered with some cryptic pseudo logic "you only hate qualities in others which you hate in yourself. Anything else wouldn't bother you".

"What?" I asked, "What kind of insane reasoning is that?"

"It's not insane", she replied, "and I think it will help, so why don't you give it a try?"

I opened my mouth to argue but then decided against it and traded places with Hiwatari.

I looked at the picture in front of me and realized that it was from the same day as Hiwatari's. This one from after I was pranked. There were no visible signs of this like chicken bits in my hair or glue on my ass, in fact I looked almost normal except from my hair which was a bit mussed and my expression which was murderous. But then again that _was_ normal for me last year.

"Start" said Mrs C again and I threw a dart at myself and hit my right eye. And then again and again until I had used them all up and walked over to the board to collect them before starting the process all over again. I really _really_ didn't get why I had to do this. It's not like I used to get angry at _myself_. It was always Hiwatari who made me seethe with rage.

I actually still didn't get what the big deal about the prank war is. Teachers are always encouraging us to participate in extra curricular activities and this is ours (Or was anyway). And yeah maybe some of the stuff we did was technically against school rules but we were learning stuff, to blow up the urinal I had to learn a bit of chemistry and since I'm flunking that they should've been happy I was enthusiastic enough to figure it out. Or have Emily figure it out and then explain it to me but whatever.

Wow throwing darts at myself is boring. Booorrrinnnng. Booooooooooooorrriinnnnnggg. I glanced around the room as I threw yet another dart when suddenly I got an idea.

"What the _hell_!" Kai yelled as I stared innocently at him after I _accidentally_ hit his arm.

"Oops! Sorry" I apologized just barely containing my glee.

"Really Mikayla?" Mrs C said sighing "You had to do that? It was going so well"

"It just slipped" I said as I walked over to Hiwatari and pulled it out of his shoulder as his glare intensified while I just smiled innocently at him.

Mrs C shook her head slightly and muttered to herself.

"Alright, I think that was enough for today" Mrs C said, "Why don't you sit down?"

We sat down.

"Now on a piece of paper write down the qualities you were thinking about when you were throwing darts at the other person" she said.

I reached into my bag and tore out a piece of paper from a notebook, after checking my cellphone for texts (there were five all from Mariah), and grabbed a pen from her desk.

I wrote the words QUALITIES I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHILE THROWING DARTS in big block letters figuring if I could come up with nothing else then the stupid piece of paper would at least not be empty.

After a second of thought I started writing underneath, 'When I was throwing darts at Kai Hiwatari I was thinking that'

After which I got stuck. I started chewing on my pen wondering what it was that I didn't like about him. I'd never really thought about all the little things that I hated about him, it was just sort of an overall feeling of disdain. Or maybe I had once thought about those little things but now hating him was a habit. It wasn't something I ever felt the need to question. It just was.

I suppose if I really had to say I didn't like the way he smirked at me oh so arrogantly. Stupid ass thought he ruled the world. Arrogance! That's a quality.

I quickly wrote it down.

Now what else?

I hated that everything he did pissed me off. But that wasn't something I could really use.

I hated that he got away with being such an asshole just because of his grandfather. Asshole! One I _can_ use.

I also hated that...wow so many years of hatred that I can't even remember how many and I still can't put a name to everything that I hate in him.

Oh! What about spoiled brat. OK now I have three qualities.

Um what else? Thinks too much of himself? No, I already wrote arrogance. What about lying bastard, cheating scum, jerk...Jerk! I could use jerk. What else do they call asshole guys in movies? Ugh. Why can't I think of anything bad that even remotely applies?

Meh, I'm writing synonyms. Proud, thinks to much of himself, mean, full of bullshit...? Why can't I think of anything else? Annoying! He is so freaking annoying. Oh and irritating and bothersome and prissy. Resourceful! Arse! Go Harry Potter insults. Um...mean, rude, bitchy, awful, mean, rude, bitchy, awful, mean, rude, bitchy, awful, mean, rude, bitchy, awful. Ooo! Vengeful! And...and...and...OK writing the same words over and over again isn't working.

What about...? OK I am now completely blank. You know what's really weird? If Hiwatari had just poured a soda over my head my pen would be flying over my paper. In fact I'd have a hard time keeping my mouth closed. Which kinda makes sense but still.

Oh yeah. What about neanderthal. So that makes how many words...? 21. That's more then enough.

I sat back in my chair and shut my eyes. Time for a short nap.

"Are you done Mikayla?" Mrs C asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes" I answered eyes still closed.

"This fast?"

"Well we were only supposed to write qualities that came to mind while throwing darts not every random quality that came to mind"

"Yes, of course. Well then we'll just wait until Kai's finished"

I nodded my head absentmindedly and took in the silence for the moment. The stupid silence. It was making my ears hurt.

"You're done too Kai? Good now we can get started. Mikayla you can wake up now. Mikayla. Mikaaaaaayla."

"OW!" I yelled when I suddenly felt a slight pain in my leg. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh did I accidentally kick you?" He asked imitating my earlier fake innocent act.

"No you didn't accidentally kick me you freaking did it on purpose jackass!"

"Now, now there's no need to fight.", Mrs C interrupted, "Why don't we say your even and leave it at that?"

"Because he kicked me?" I answered incensed.

"You threw a dart at me!" Kai defended himself.

"Yes, I did. But your kicks hurt more then any dart I ever threw!"

"That wasn't even a real kick! It was more like a soft tap!"

"You obviously don't know what the word soft means"

"Maybe. Or maybe your just too freaking delicate."

"I am not delicate!"

"Yo-"

"Ahem", Mrs C interrupted us, "I think that's more then enough arguing for today, why don't we say your even and leave it at that?"

"Why don't we not?" I asked still ticked off.

"Because then I would have to give you both detention" I paused for a second weighing the pros and cons. She added three magic words to her statement that made my decision, "On a Saturday".

"I'm good" I said and when she looked towards Kai he nodded so she said, "Back to what we were doing. Mikayla why don't you read your list of qualities?"

"Uh...is Because I don't want to a good enough reason?" I countered.

"No", she said simply in a tone that suggested she had been pushed enough for one session.

"Fine" I sighed and started reading my list in monotone, "Qualities I was thinking about while throwing darts. When I was throwing darts at Kai Hiwatari I was thinking that he is:

Arrogant

an Asshole

a Spoiled brat

a Jerk

Proud

thinks too much of himself

mean

full of bullshit

irritating

bothersome

prissy

resourceful

an arse

mean

rude

bitchy

awful

vengeful

and a neanderthal."

"You were not supposed to use profanity", Mrs C said with a weird look on her face. It was a kind of mixture of awe, disappointment and shock. Or maybe it was something else entirely. It was kind of hard to describe.

"Then you should've mentioned that before" I replied, wondering if maybe she really had been pushed too far.

"I assumed it was obvious" she said while shaking her head slightly ad pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well you know what they say about assuming..." I countered lamely.

She sighed at this and said, "For future reference profanity is _not_ allowed". She looked at both of us making sure we'd understood she was serious and then continued, "Well lets look back at the list and look at words that are unclear. For instance resourceful?"

I just looked at her confused. What was wrong with that word?

"How can being resourceful be considered as something bad?"

"When a guy throws ten different colors of paint on you ten different times in ten different ways on one school day."

"Right. Kai any comments? On this and everything else on the list?"

He shook his head.

"Come on, you must have something to say?" she tried to coax a reply out him. Ha, it would be easier to get a stone to talk.

He shook his head again and when she continued to stare at him waiting for a response he reluctantly said, "It's nothing I haven't heard before".

"So because you've had these words said to you by Mikayla so many times they have ceased to mean anything to you?"

He nodded so she turned on me, "Kai just said that your insults don't mean anything to him, doe-".

"Well, duh" I interrupted her, of course they mean nothing.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Why would he be bothered?" I explained, "They're basic run of the mill insults that _you_ made me write. They really don't mean anything"

"So you didn't mean any of them?"

"Right now? Not really no."

"So you don't think he is a..." she paused a second to look at my list and then continued, "neanderthal?"

"Oh no of course he is one"

"But you just said that you didn't mean them?"

"You mean the insults on the list? No, I didn't mean them"

"OK..." she said extremely confused and I had to stop myself from laughing at her expression, winding her up was so much fun.

"Why don't we move on to Kai's list" she said and I looked in his direction to find him asleep. How he managed to in the last five seconds was beyond me. Naturally I kicked him to wake him up but he ignored me. I kicked him again and he grabbed my leg with his right hand and pulled. I grabbed the armrests with both of my hands to keep from falling and kicked him with my free leg to make him let me go.

"Enough!" Mrs C yelled, "This is not Wrestle Mania! You absolutely can not just start hitting each other in here! These sessions are not a joke and if you two don't start shaping up you will be expelled! And I will not tolerate any more sleeping in here. Understand?"

We both nodded silently.

"Well then Kai if you could release Mikayla's leg so we could get on with our session?"

We both looked at her in surprise for a minute before remembering. I immediately removed my legs from where they were resting on Hiwatari.

"Well Kai why don't you read your list?" Mrs C ordered after we had both righted ourselves.

He looked at her like she was a bomb about to explode before grabbing his paper and saying, "The **Cold War** (1945–1991) was the continuing state of political conflict, military tension, and economic competition existing after World War II (1939–1945), primarily between the USSR and its satellite states, and the powers of the Western world, particularly the United States. Although the primary participants' milit-"

"What is this?" Mrs C asked in a chillingly calm voice that scared me even though I was on her side. I mean what the hell? I had to work hard on my list! Coming up with those dumb insults was not easy and he just did history homework.

And weirdly enough it didn't seem to affect him at all. He just looked at her blankly like he does everyone. It pissed me off even more.

The bell signaling the end of detention and for us therapy rang and we both grabbed our bags and left. Fast.

Once we were out of there I hit Kai with my bag as hard as I could and said, "What the hell?"

He just looked at me confused so I elaborated, "I can't believe I actually had to do that insult list thing while you just did homework."

"So what you wanted me to insult you?"

"Yes! Well no, you couldn't have told me you weren't doing the thing?"

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't. It's just-it was a waste of time"

"It's therapy, what did you expect it would be?"

"I don't know. Not as boring as this"

"Aw, did you think that we would magically become friends?"

"No. But I can't imagine another hour there everyday"

"So what? You want a truce?"

"Not a bad idea. But we'll have to be subtle. If we stop fighting out of the blue then they won't let us go"

"Fine"

"We should start with not fighting in school. Pretty much all out avoiding each other. Then we need to be polite to each other in front of teachers"

"Fine"

"We'll be out of there in no time"

"Sure we will, now are we done?"

"Yup!"

"Oh and you know that Mrs C was eavesdropping right?"

I stepped on his shoe and said, "We were supposed to be providing her with false hope dumb ass"

"She seemed to be getting a little too hopeful"

"Point. If she committed suicide after realizing we had absolutely no intention of behaving they'd probably blame us. And I'm too awesome to go to jail."

Kai just nodded and started to leave and I said, "Sorry Mrs C" loudly before following him.

* * *

A/n: Copied the cold war thing off Wikipedia.

Thanks to the following reviewers:

soren011

darkangell13

just a girl

marishka91

pheonixfyre101


End file.
